Skirmish under Gotham Harbour
The '''Skirmish under Gotham Harbour '''was the first battle between the Justice League and Steppenwolf in the Abandoned Gotham-Metropolis Tunnel. After numerous scientists from S.T.A.R. Labs were kidnapped by Parademons, the Justice League is called into action to find and retrieve them. However, the League encounter Steppenwolf, who triumphs over the team. Background After Bruce Wayne recruits Barry Allen, the two return to Gotham City, where Diana Prince is waiting for them. The trio notice the Batsignal shining in the sky and decide to travel to the Gotham City Police Department to investigate. The Justice League -- consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash -- receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that eight S.T.A.R. Labs scientists had been kidnapped from both Gotham City and Metropolis. Cyborg suddenly arrives, revealing that there now nine scientists missing as his father was recently taken. Gordon shows the team his findings, having plotted all of the sightings of Parademons but is unable to find a convergence point. Cyborg corrects him, having located one underground, and Batman deduces that the Parademons are using the abandoned Gotham-Metropolis tunnel project as their nest. The League leaves the GCPD rooftop and begin to make their way underground. Skirmish under Gotham Harbour Once underground, Alfred informs the team that there's a staircase that would take them upstairs to the machine room. Following his directions, Batman leads the group to upper levels where they find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box. As the League prepare to advance on Steppenwolf, Flash nervously steps back, reminding the team that he has never engaged in physical battle, but rather simply push and shove. Batman tells him to save one person at a time, getting in and getting the scientists out as fast as possible, to which he agrees. Suddenly, Steppenwolf grabs Silas Stone and holds him up, demanding to know the location of the final Mother Box. Cyborg flies in and saves his father from Steppenwolf before he can be killed, and is soon followed by Batman and Wonder Woman. As Barry evacuates the scientists, Batman and Cyborg fight off the Parademons while Wonder Woman duels with Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone, meanwhile Batman is being attacked by one of the Parademons and he tells Alfred that he needs the Knightcrawler, to which he responds and sneds the machine to Bruce. Batman then jumps down into the Knightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman after a Parademon manages to briefly knock her out. The Knightcrawler get's attacked by Steppenwolf, and Barry helps Wonder Woman get her sword so she can help Batman. Flash and Wonder Woman get attacked by Steppenwolf and the Parademons before Batman helps her by killing one of the Parademons. When the League becomes outmatched by Steppenwolf and the Parademons, Cyborg takes control of Batman's Knightcrawler and fires a missile at Steppenwolf. The New God catches it with ease and directs it away towards a wall, cracking it and causing the tunnel to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. Realising they were directly underneath Gotham Harbour, the team run for safety, but Arthur comes and saves the team by using his Quindent to hold back the water while the League escaped. Aftermath After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave which Barry runs around the cave and sits in the Batmobile, before Bruce call for a meeting with the team. Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to live. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. Category:Events